Problem: Nadia rowed her boat for $3$ miles on each of the past $10$ days. How many miles did Nadia row her boat altogether?
The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Nadia went rowing. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 10\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 10\text{ days}= 30\text{ miles}$ Nadia rowed a total of $30$ miles.